


他是光🔟

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	他是光🔟

“抱歉Mr Stark！”男孩整个裹在被子里，发出闷闷的声音。  
在男人美丽的大眼睛里醒来，男孩尖叫一声用被子把自己自己蒙了个严严实实。  
“你已经憋在里面6分钟了kid，”男人无奈地敲敲他，“再不出来我们又错过午饭了。”  
被子扭了扭，没了动静。  
男人叹了口气，一把掀了被子，把他的小爱人压在身下。“你想永远不面对我吗？是不是后悔了？”  
“不⋯”男孩包着绷带的手交叉着挡住眼睛，红红的臉像能滴出血来。“我只是⋯”  
“嗯？”男人打量着他的身体，感叹蜘蛛血清的强大，仅仅过了八个小时，红肿和吻痕全都不见了。他负气地在那从不露在外面的锁骨上重新重重吸了一口，看到泛起的红痕，感觉自己变成了个色情狂。  
“Mr⋯Stark ？”男孩无意识的唤了一声，紧张得抿住了嘴。  
“你想的那些甜蜜的称呼都哪去了？”男人抽空抬头问了一句。“昨晚你可不是这样称呼自己老公的。”  
“那个⋯那个⋯好羞耻⋯”男孩的声音像蚊子叫。  
“你还是比较适合当纽约好邻居。”男人从他身上爬起来，对自己为难一个小孩子很心累，还是个被他蹂躏了半夜的小可怜，伟大的TS什么时候变得这么幼稚了？  
“Mr Stark？”灵敏的触觉反馈到大脑，男孩闭着眼睛也瞬间抓住了他的手。  
“Sorry！”男孩露出快哭出来的表情，“我只是需要时间习惯⋯”  
“别哭，”男人抚摸了男孩的侧脸，“我只是不想再欺负你。你需要起床吃点东西。”  
“你不是要走吗？”男孩瞪着无辜的大眼睛看着他摇头，“真的不是？”  
“永远不会抛下你的，Peter。”男人抵上他的额头，长长的睫毛快要碰到男孩的皮肤，“我有点焦虑，可能是因为年龄问题，我想弄明白你在纠结什么。”  
“我⋯”男孩犹豫着，然后下了很大的决心开了口：“我们昨晚上⋯那样⋯你知道的，我怕你不喜欢⋯我⋯嗯，我好像还撕了你⋯很贵的衣服⋯我是不是⋯没有让你满意？”  
TS深吸一口气，居然会纠结这种事，果然还是个小孩子。  
“我非常满意你，Peter Parker，简直不能更满意了！如果你不介意，我想他也想说很满意你。”他顶了一下腰，毫无意外地收获了一声惊呼。  
“连我都是你的了，你居然还在纠结撕件衣服的事？”男人笑得很温柔，“如果你想，就算每天撕十件都没问题。”  
“你知道你拥有了Tony Stark吗？”呼吸抵着双唇，仿佛空气里都弥漫开浓浓的糖味。“你男人愿意给你整个世界。”  
“如果你不饿，我想你应该也不介意先让他吃饱。”男人邪恶地抽送了下自己的腰，得意地看着男孩落荒而逃。  
直到吃上饭，他的男孩脸上昨夜高潮的红晕也一直没退，那湿润的小眼神儿每次偷偷望过来，又飞快转开，自己偷偷脸红，时而甜甜的娇笑，引得伟大的TS的血液直向下腹汇集。  
你是我在这世上最甜蜜最美好的牵挂，我愿意牵你的手陪你慢慢长大。


End file.
